Skittles
by Fishtastic
Summary: OC Chloe is a small town girl, living in a lonely world. Maroni is a moob. Find out what happens next in the five star rated academy award winning oscar nominated nobel peace prized nominated fishtastic first chapter of Skittles. love Leonardo
1. Chapter 1

**Skittles**

 **Chloe looked deeply into Maroni's eyes. He was truly beautiful. They were having a wondrous discussion on why CJ murdered people simply because he was black. They were both eating chicken pies in Oswald's club. Maroni brushed his hairy hand over Chloe's.**

 **"How long has it been since you've killed an old lady?" he asked wisely.**

 **"It's been 84 years." she replied.**

 **The two got married later that day while flying in a blimp.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **"Whoopi Goldberg ate my t-shirt!" cried Chloe, euphorically into Maroni's chicken pie. Understandably, Maroni was trying to drown out the noise by hiding in the fridge with a bottle of vodka. After their marriage 84 years ago, the two had grown closer - birthing over 60 children who never existed.**

 **Though she had cheated on Maroni no less than four-thousand times with Conor (via forcing the other to place milk cartons on their fingers eagerly), the two sillies loved each other much, and became old and black together.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **(One and only chapter written by Clark)**

 **"Go suck a fuck!" Alfred yelled at Megan (Leonardo) as he vigorously rammed against Bruce who was aggressively flutterwagoning. Megan glared at the old codger before turning to leave. She bumped into Grandpa Rome who proceeded to smash her head into a melon. She then went home to her spouse, clovershinji, and fell into a ditch and died.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **It was raining. The blimp was getting soaked and the material was beginning to seep water through. Maroni explained to his wife, Chloe, that they would have to make an unexpected landing and try to find a hotel to sleep in for the night. Much like Mary Christ and Joseph, they were denied each hotel they tried due to them being full.**

 **In the end, the two found an empty barn in the middle of a forest. The two exchanged passionate kisses and screams, before an annoyed Grell and Nick Fury jumped out from some hay.**

 **Grell looked over at the two naked lovers in the barn and whispered, "That's nice, George."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Seth Green caressed the older man's cheek, earning a satisfying scream from him. Maroni smiled and snuggled into Set's glabella*. "You're amazing," he whispered linking their arms.**

 **Seth was happy about his love for Maroni but he was still concerned about the gangster's love life.**

 **"Do you still love her?" he asked, nuzzling into his shoulders.**

 **Maroni lit a cigar and shook his head. "I used to," he grunted, puffing smoke into the air, "But i think she's in love with someone else."**

 **Seth Green kissed him. "Like you are?" he giggled.**

 **Maroni had been cheating on his wife for almost 84 years. He believed she simply put up with it, or she was cheating on him too, which was the plausible option. However, Seth Green had told Maroni that he would marry him and run away together if he told Chloe (Maroni's current wife) the truth about them.**

 **At the moment, Chloe was currently eating dinner at a man named Chandler's house. They were eating some skittles and drinking champagne.**

 **"I want you to tell Maroni the truth." Chandler said suddenly.**

 **Chloe almost spat out her booty. "I don't know, Chandler," she continued, "I really don't want him to be mad, and i really do love you."**

 **Chandler smiled, poking her. "I promise, if you do, we'll get married and run away together."**

 **Chloe didn't know what to do.**

 **"I think you should listen to Chandler." said Stan Lee, emerging from the cupboard.**

 **There was quite an angered knock at the door. "I'll get it," Chandler said, throwing some ravioli into the air like confetti.**

 **Seth Green and Maroni were in the doorway. "We need to tell you something." said Maroni and Chloe agreed. However, Chloe caught Maroni's eyes. He forgot how much he loved her. He remembered everything they had gotten married for, the blimp, the children. He grabbed her waist and thrusted, launching them both into the void.**

 **Seth Green's mouth was agape. He looked over at Chandler. His stomach felt strange, as he looked into Chandler's brown eyes. The two were staring intently into each other's gaze. Seth began to stride towards the older man, and Chandler did the same, the two grabbing onto any body part they could, and kissed passionately. Chandler tousled Seth Green's non-green hair.**

 **Stan Lee looked on from the slit in his cupboard, smiled and a single tear left his eye. "Thaz nasty..."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Christopher Walken smiled as Danny DeVito rubbed his belly. "I can't believe I'm going to be a mother!" cried Mr Walken. They were in the hospital, as Christ was giving birth. Danny DeVito gripped onto his hand, and smashed it with his face to comfort his wife in the obviously stressful situation. "PLeASE CALM UR BOOBZ." Yelled the nurse, Chloe, gripping onto Danny DeVito's shoulder and throwing him out of the window. Later that day Christopher Walken gave birth to a healthy Matthew Broderick.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **"You arE a twatbasket!" yelled Danny DeVito, to Matthew Broderick, who was being a lil booby. He had knocked over the expensive vase and Christopher Walken had completely given up on life to join the host club.**

 **"Imma disown yooo." Danny DeVito moaned, quite sassily.**

 **Matthew Broderick was then disowned by his own father, though he could not blame him for his own actions and Christopher Walken's unfortunate incident with a oily tricycle. Matthew Broderick wandered down the streets of Gotham, whereupon he saw a flying blimp heading his way. The two flyers were throwing feathers and duct tape out of the blimp to the people below. It was Chloe and Maroni! Matthew Broderick thought to himself.**

 **"PLEZ ADOPT ME!"**

 **The two lovers, Chloe and Maroni, decided it was in their best interest to adopt the old sissy, and he bonded well with their already non-existing 60 children.**

 **In the host club, however, Christopher Walken had met two young men who he had found quite charming. Their names were Chandler and Seth Green.**


	8. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 - The Final Chapter (I know, very sad)**

 **Chloe held tightly onto Sally Maroni's arm. He wasn't breathing very well, and his lungs were failing due to swimming in a vat of tomato pulp for** **WAY** **too long. Maroni was dying and it was easy to see. Their lives had been changed forever since the moment their eyes laid on each other.**

 **"Please don't leave the children." begged Chloe, gripping the Boss' hairy width (arm). "Matthew Broderick can't live without you! The other 60 non-existents can't live without you! Maroni... I can't... I'm... pregnant..."**

 **As soon as the words left her eyelids, Chloe's water broke and she began to go into labour right there in the hospital room. Maroni helped Chloe birth a healthy Michael Fassbender.**

 **"Goodbye, my son." smiled Maroni, as a small tear escaped his eye and travelled down his face slowly, as the Boss slipped quietly and peacefully (screaming) into death. From the cupboards, windows, under the bed and from within, emerged Meg, Nick Cage, Seth Green, Chandler, Stan Lee, Nick Fury, Grell, Harvey Bullock, Gertrude, 'Seth Green' and many, many more, to comfort the deeply saddened Chloe in her time of need.**

 **A sudden sentence, his final words, escaped Maroni's mouth as the gang held each other's glabellas...**

 **"That me hook..."**


End file.
